<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just a kiss goodnight, maybe? by sunflowernnjaem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604570">just a kiss goodnight, maybe?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowernnjaem/pseuds/sunflowernnjaem'>sunflowernnjaem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, but its videocall bcs mark android, hyuck gamer, i srsly dont know how to tag, mark is smitten for hyuck, markhyuck, tiktok : sleeping on facetime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowernnjaem/pseuds/sunflowernnjaem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mark found a tiktok trend ; fall asleep while on a video call with your s/o and watch their reaction.<br/>he tries it on donghyuck.</p><p>- lowercase intended -</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just a kiss goodnight, maybe?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>stream punch<br/>also please help clear hyuck's name on twitter!! he's getting hate bcs of calling out the haters :((</p><p>also please ignore typos tho jsnjsnfjdfj</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mark was flipping through his textbook when his phone rang. he picked it up and smiled at the name of "hyuckie♡" asking for a video call. quickly, he put up his phone.</p><p><br/>
"hey babe." "hi hyung!"</p><p><br/>
hyuck cheered. the boy was on his bed, looking cozy in his fluffy sweatshirt. mark just smiled and propped up his head by his hand. </p><p><br/>
"why did you call me?"<br/>
"m just bored. and wanted to see you." mark chuckled. hyuck smiled bright as they chatted animatedly. more like hyuck who talked and mark stared at him with heart eyes.</p><p><br/>
"ah- wait jeno called me."</p><p><br/>
mark watched as hyuck got up from his bed to his study table. he set up his phone and mark just laughed seeing the screen moving so much as hyuck groaned.</p><p><br/>
"why won't you stand!" hyuck grumbled. <br/>
"come onn ugh! ah finally!" </p><p><br/>
hyuck giggled and mark could see his face and the background. the screen showed hyuck's side profile as he was on his computer.</p><p><br/>
hyuck clicked on his mouse and hummed as he typed. "oh, jeno asked to play pubg. is it okay hyung?" mark frowned lightly as he nodded and smiled.</p><p><br/>
"of course. so i guess it's my cue to end?"hyuck pouted.</p><p>"why would you end? just stay here!"<br/>
"but you're going to play with jeno."<br/>
"yea and talk to you! i can multitask, you know."</p><p><br/>
mark laughed. "sure you do. you can't even type and read at the same time." hyuck whined.</p><p><br/>
"who the hell can?!"<br/>
"everyone except you, sunshine."</p><p><br/>
mark smiled warmly as hyuck pouted. he chuckled, his eyes travelling down to look at his books. his studying mood had far disappeared, and he eyed his bed.</p><p><br/>
nice.</p><p><br/>
hyuck hummed to a tune as he waited for the match to start, while mark settled on his bed. he smiled looking at hyuck's shining eyes because of the bright screen of his monitor.</p><p><br/>
mark met hyuck in the freshmen orientation. mark was one of the organizers for music club in the university. he was giving out flyers to the students when his eyes caught a small male walking into the hall with a big smile.</p><p>
  <em><br/>
his skin was darker than most people. his eyes were big and shining, his hair looking fluffy on his head. his face was round, having some traces of baby fat. and he had quite a high taste of fashion, too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
"hi! is the music club still available?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
mark heard the boy ask taeoh, the president of the music club. his voice was soothing and dripping honey that mark felt his heart flutter. taeoh smiled and nodded, lifting up the clip file to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
"yes. do you want to sign in?"</em><br/>
<em>"yes please!" the boy answered cheerfully, his cheeks squished as he smiled bright. mark found himself smiling along.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
"write your name here, here's a badge for the club, we'll see you next week." taeoh said calmly. the boy scribbled down his name on the file and passed it back to taeoh, taking the badge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
taeoh raised a brow as the boy still stood at the booth. "any questions?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
"maybe.. can i know that cute hyung's name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
mark's eyes bulged wide as the boy pointed to him. the boy giggled and looked at taeoh with a shy smile. taeoh looked shocked, but he chuckled as well. he motioned for mark to come closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
he hesitantly walked over to them, trying to not look over the cute guy. taeoh pursed his lips as he nodded to the boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>
"this guy, lee donghyuck here wants to know you. up for it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>one thing led to another, and they got together.</em>
</p><p><br/>
"hah!"</p><p><br/>
mark was shaken off his thought when he heard a shout. he looked in his screen and smiled as hyuck was rapidly clicking on his mouse, his tongue stuck to the side as he focused.</p><p><br/>
mark smiled to himself. he raised himself from the bed to take his tablet on the bedside table, and laid back down. hyuck only glanced before he's back on his game.</p><p><br/>
"hyung." "hm?"<br/>
"are you done on your song?"</p><p><br/>
hyuck looked aside as he heard a sigh. mark shrugged and got under his covers, pulling both of his gadgets with him. </p><p><br/>
"not yet. i have no inspiration."<br/>
"told you i can help! but you won't let me.."</p><p><br/>
mark is majoring in music. one of his tasks for that semester was to create a song, whether remaking a song or creating a whole new original song. mark's not up to doing any copyrights so he jotted down his name on creating a new song column.</p><p><br/>
he's kinda regretting.</p><p><br/>
nevertheless, mark doesn't give up. sure it was hard, but these days, his lyrics flowed smoothly on the paper. </p><p><br/>
frankly, he lied to hyuck. his song was almost done and he just needed to do some touch ups. mark's not the person to write cringey romantic songs about love, instead he wrote about what made him happy.</p><p>what made him happy?<br/>
donghyuck.</p><p><br/>
he wrote the song based on his eyes to donghyuck, but he didn't write about how much in love he is to him. he wrote about how hyuck motivated him so much, how almost half of his time was dedicated to hyuck.</p><p><br/>
okay maybe it was a love song. but not a sappy one, mark liked to think.</p><p><br/>
mark smiled as he scrolled through his instagram, liking whatever went through his feed. then his fingers stopped to a video.</p><p><br/>
a tiktok trend. sleeping on a facetime with your loved one.</p><p><br/>
the boyfriend praised her 'sleeping' girlfriend saying she's pretty and boasted her to his friends. mark smiled to himself. he wondered how the quick-witted and sassy hyuck would react.</p><p><br/>
mark curled himself under blankets, watching as hyuck clicked on his mouse, humming to himself. hyuck glanced aside and simply raised a brow.</p><p><br/>
"you're gonna sleep if you're like that."</p><p><br/>
the older one shrugged, hiding his smile under the blanket. hyuck jutted out his lips as his hands started moving, his finger furiously clicking on his mouse. mark smiled warmly.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"ah! jeno, jeno revive!"</p><p><br/>
hyuck shouted over his mic, hearing as jeno complained at the other side. "you're always the first one to knock out, can't you be worse?" </p><p><br/>
hyuck huffed. "shut up just revive me." "yes sir lee the almighty." hyuck just giggled as jeno revived him back into the game. he glanced to his phone and frowned lightly.</p><p><br/>
mark's all cuddled under his thick covers that hyuck loved, only his face was seen. his eyes were closed, seeming like he actually fell asleep. hyuck snorted.</p><p><br/>
"i told you you're going to sleep."</p><p><br/>
jeno's voice was heard from the other line. hyuck cleared his throat as he hummed.</p><p><br/>
"ah, nothing. i'm in a call with mark hyung but he fell asleep. he's such a dumbass." jeno seemed to give a sassy remark, as hyuck laughed hard.</p><p><br/>
"i have to wait until he drools then!"</p><p><br/>
ten minutes into the game, hyuck's character died at #4. jeno continued playing, as they both said, "continue the legacy" or whatever. hyuck just hummed as he spectated jeno.</p><p><br/>
hyuck pursed his lips as he spaced out for a second. his eyes traveled to his phone, a small smile appearing at the sight of his cute boyfriend sleeping. mark rarely shows hyuck if he's exhausted or angry.</p><p><br/>
to see mark out of his strong facade made hyuck's heart swell.</p><p><br/>
hyuck turned off his mic and turned his chair to face his phone. he smiled fondly and blinked slowly.</p><p><br/>
"hyung. do you know how ugly you look right now? i've never seen someone look as ugly as you." hyuck giggled. his eyes twinkled as he lovingly stare at mark's 'sleeping' face.</p><p><br/>
"but somehow you look so charming. thank me for this, i don't praise anyone for nothing." hyuck stuck out his tongue. he smiled then sighed, leaning back to his chair.</p><p><br/>
"but hyung.. i know you don't get enough sleep these days because you were working late night for us, hm? i appreciate that hyung, but please stay healthy yeah? i'll help you when i can.."</p><p><br/>
hyuck smiled into the camera, leaning in and grabbed his phone. he traced his finger over mark's face, the older shifting in his 'sleep' over there.</p><p><br/>
"...i love you mark hyung."</p><p><br/>
"put your head on my shoulder,<br/>
hold me in your arms, baby,<br/>
squeeze me oh-so-tight,<br/>
show me that you love me too."</p><p><br/>
hyuck sang with his soft vocals, knowing mark loved his voice. often, he sang to mark as they're all cudded up with each other either in mark's or hyuck's dorm. mark would stare at him with such love in his eyes, ending it with lots and lots of praises that never fails to makes hyuck flustered.</p><p><br/>
without mark himself knowing, he slowly fell asleep with hyuck's angelic voice ringing in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"what? did i actually fell asleep?"</p><p><br/>
mark groaned as he rubbed his eyes. he reached over his phone and sighed as the call already ended, but the recording didn't. mark was smart enough to actually screen record the call right before he did his scheme, so even if he actually slept it wasn't as bad.</p><p><br/>
even he was surprised to know he can screen record on a call.</p><p><br/>
mark ended it and went to his gallery, smiling at the bunch of photos of him and hyuck. despite having an iphone, the younger would always snatch mark's phone and flood it with his bewitching face, not that mark complained.</p><p><br/>
he pressed on the video and smiled to himself throughout the first five minutes of hyuck not paying attention to him. the younger then took a glance, and looked kind of surprised to see mark 'asleep'.</p><p><br/>
"i told you you're going to sleep."</p><p><br/>
hyuck then laughed over the mic, and took another glance. mark smiled warmly as hyuck stared to the camera fondly. the way hyuck's eyes twinkled by the bright sun while talking to mark was, endearing.</p><p><br/>
then hyuck sang. mark's insides flipped and butterflies might probably already fly to all parts of his body hearing the silvery mellow voice. mark's brows raised as he was finally at the part he actually slept.</p><p><br/>
<em>hyuck opened his eyes as he stopped singing, staring to the screen. he kept quiet for a few seconds, just staring to the screen with his adorable chocolate eyes.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>"i will marry you one day, mark hyung."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm thinking of writing a fic of 127 babying hyuck bcs he's tired from working 2 months nonstop.. so ?? hehe we'll see &lt;3</p><p>also pleaseread my other fics &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>